


Put in The Work

by MacKyleMore



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Anal Sex, Did I do it right?, Fuck tags i hate tags., M/M, Smut, Top Kyle, are you happy... ao3 tagging system?, as per my usual, ayy why im at it?, but uh fuck it, man i cant do that, ppl deadass type shit like Anal Sex and its supposed to be taken seriously?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacKyleMore/pseuds/MacKyleMore
Summary: The work's not the only thing being put in.
Relationships: Forde/Kyle
Kudos: 4





	Put in The Work

**Author's Note:**

> my summary is so fucking disgusting but it also has me dying laughing so i 'm leaving it
> 
> me the same night i began writing this: 
> 
> i am done i dont want to write anymore ever im burnt out i cant do this. i somehow have like 4 things started but i dont wanna touch them i wish they could write themselves bc i am lazy and tired and have no energy but despite all that i still love me some fordekyle but i just cant keep doing it anymore bc my mental health is again taking a nosedive due to the lack of physical health , so im over it im not gonna write amything i dont care abt anything even the things i care about 
> 
> *passes out at midnight, sincerely depressed over it because i dont WANT to be burnt out abt something i love. that would make me sad*
> 
> *wakes up two hours later* nevermind i just was due to write me some h word . not burtn out . . not sick of writing. just sick of being in pa*n, since it makes writing challenging.
> 
> but thank fuck im not horny for kyle fire emblem. thank hell thats not me. could u imagine being THAT person, whos horny for kyle fire emblem? lol good thing thats not me.

Going out of his way to only please one part of Forde at a time, Kyle in this moment refrains from anything other than slow, agonizingly _taunting_ penetration.

Pre-cum soaking his tip as it rests on his stomach; Forde's cock twitches, begging for something _more_ elsewhere; For _stimulation._

Grinding his hips into Kyle's above him, Forde tries to find whatever contact he can get. In desperation, Forde whimpers.

If Kyle wanted to, he could bring himself to finish within the first few minutes from when he first enters Forde. Could satisfy himself, leaving Forde to have to fumble underneath his weight and do all his own work in order to make himself cum.

Kyle always knows he could do this; He gets a wave of euphoria knowing he's capable of so easily bringing Forde right to the brink of climax, but in the middle could choose to stop completely just before he's reached his orgasm.

Placing him in a situation where Forde's needs would have been prodded at over and over, Kyle could so simply in the end just _not give_ Forde what he desires. Even after he alone would have his sexual needs satiated.

And yet he never allows this to happen. Instead, Kyle spends all of his strength building Forde up and gaining satisfaction from timely slowing down.

Watching Forde so wantingly need Kyle, only to be forced to finish himself off _would_ have its enjoyments... But seeing Forde eventually feel so good that he cannot even contain himself _because_ of Kyle's own touch is an even _better_ sight to behold.

And the longer it takes to edge Forde out, the better Kyle feels: Sexually, from a physical standpoint. _Obviously._ But also about himself.

"Nhhh... _Kyle--_ Ahhh. _I wanna cuuum_." Forde pleads already, as he staggeringly claws onto any inch of Kyle's skin that his hands can find. "Please-- _Stop taking so long..._ Just let me--"

" _When don't you_?" Kyle whispers into Forde's ear after he's grazed his teeth over his neckline. "You'll get there. _I'll make sure to it_. I always do. _Be patient for me."_

Forde whines as response, not saying anything more in addition.

Forde's sure to know that the _more_ he begs for it, the more time Kyle would purposefully take in order to prolong this whole thing.

_Forde's certainly learned_.

But as far as Kyle can tell, Forde hasn't learned that _Kyle knows_ that Forde's learned this.

So all in all Kyle tries his best to make it last as long as humanly possible. _Regardless_ as to whether or not Forde pleas for it.

"You get so hard without me even touching you there." Kyle smirks in a daze, pinning Forde's wrists over his head in one hand to not allow him to pleasure himself; The other of Kyle's knitting fingers into Forde's hair so that he can pull him down, and get a good angle in order to nip at his jawline.

Kyle continues. " _I'm impressed with how easily you excite._ "

All at once, Kyle forces the back of Forde's head into the pillow, sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin surrounding Forde's Adam's apple, and positions himself deeper into Forde's entrance.

The effect it has on Forde is immediate. He inhales a shudder and tenses, flinching under Kyle's hold. Hands clenching into a fist in Kyle's grip, Forde wraps his legs around Kyle's lower back to try and pull him in closer with what little mobility Kyle has allowed him.

It's clear to Kyle, that...

Forde wants him _so_ bad.

Kyle remarks at Forde's willing anticipation, _but he knows he himself is so very quickly excited all the same._

Just _watching_ enough of Forde's unattended erection being neglected flames Kyle's arousal.

...Poor Forde; His body is practically crying in need.

Propping himself up for a moment, Kyle backs off so that he can lift Forde up and have him straddle Kyle's waist. Warm and inviting, Kyle is buried deeper, pulling Forde's weight down overtop him as he sits upright.

Forde hitches his breath, hazily moaning Kyle's name into his collar; As Forde wraps his arms over his shoulders after Kyle has let go of Forde's wrists to reposition themselves.

"...Am I hitting your prostate better like this?" Kyle asks at a sultry moan into Forde's hair as he begins quickening the speed of his thrusts.

Kyle runs a hand up Forde's chest until it reaches the outline of his jaw, directing his eyes to look into his own with an upward tilt of Forde's face.

_"...Hmmm."_ Forde nods in confirmation, until his lightheadedness has him weak enough to where he's pressing his forehead into Kyle's.

_"You like that_?" Kyle asks as he looks directly into Forde's lost gaze; Rough hold on his neck.

"Yesss... _Hmmm."_ Forde slurs his words, a dead weight in the palm of Kyle's hands. "... _You feel so_ \-- Nnh-- _good,_ Kyle."

_"...I'd better_." Grunting, Kyle grabs a hold on one of Forde's hips to ensure he is continually making contact with where it feels best for Forde. _"Ahh..._ Since it's... it's m- _me_ that's always doing all the work."

Forde can't argue, since what Kyle's saying is the truth.

With waves of euphoria being sent throughout his entire body over and over, all Forde can even _manage_ to reply with is more pleasured humming and a tighter grip on Kyle's bare shoulders.

Kyle is certain Forde's the one to get the more _intense_ feel-good brunt of all this. All Forde has to do is openly take all Kyle does to him. And Kyle does a lot. A _lot,_ of _building back up_ and _bringing back down_ and _paying attention to needs_ and _touching._

Forde _has_ to be the one feeling better, here. Considering he seems to be feeling so well that he can hardly even _move._

But knowing Forde slowly grows immobilized _because_ of this work is its own form of ecstacy for Kyle.

Actually, looking at it that way... _Maybe Kyle's the one to gain more fulfillment_ whenever they're having sex.

Forde has always been very sensitive to Kyle's touch. Giving obvious response and reaction to how and where Kyle runs the tips of his fingers; It is a stark contradiction to his thick-skinned physical exterior.

Kyle is still surprised at times at how good he knows he is at making Forde feel.

...Kyle is still surprised at how just _watching_ Forde feel good... _makes Kyle feel good_.

Still incapacitated to some extent, to where he cannot compose himself to even sit up properly in order to ride Kyle; Forde continues to try and catch his breath as his face is buried into Kyle's chest. 

Kyle's hand on Forde's hip slides inward, over his stomach. Across the muscles shaping his lower abdomen. Once it has reached the base of Forde's shaft, Kyle uses his other hand still holding Forde's jaw-- to pull him into directing his mouth over Kyle's.

The natural color of Forde's lips are drained as Kyle quivers in passionately pressing them into his own.

Halting the thrusts of his length into Forde, like he had been so painstakingly teasing Forde with earlier; Kyle instead replaces that feeling of drawn out and measured penetration: for that of his tongue; Running it over Forde's bottom lip before pushing it inside the heat of his mouth. 

Patiently, while tasting the air of Forde's moans, Kyle's palm strokes Forde's cock up to his tip; Thumbing his head.

Forde's moans grow louder, now into Kyle's breath. His body now _pathetically_ begging for more as he tries for more stimulation. This time, Forde's desperate enough to start to put the work in himself as he rocks closer into Kyle's hand. 

"Mnm... _Kyle._ Please... _\-- I want to cum_."

As Kyle, with excrutiatingly _slow_ thrusts, pumps himself in and out of Forde; Forde gives up in his dissatisfaction and starts moving his hips in _much_ faster.

Desperate, Forde's heat rubs over the hot skin of Kyle's lower half with each thrust; His semen leaking onto both of their stomachs.

Forde is close to finishing, _Kyle knows._ It is such a gratifying thing to see: Forde so pleased he can't even _hold his own,_ anymore.

Kyle's thrusts eventually heighten once again. He can't help himself, after too long. _Seeing Forde like this is all too arousing._

Kyle speeds up the jerk of his hand. Now not slowing down in _any_ capacity, he moves until his palm is painted in Forde's seed as he locks their lips together.

With Forde finishing and moaning his final bouts of pleasure, Kyle releases Forde's erection and regains his firm grasp onto his hips. This time, using both hands on either side: so that he can press into Forde's core as efficiently as possible until he finally finishes himself.

A deep exhale leaving him just as his orgasm does, Kyle hastily wraps his arms around Forde's back to pull him in tightly and erratically finish boring into Forde; Until the remainder of Kyle's load is complete in spilling down Forde's inner thighs.

Gasps easing, energetic needs being released; Kyle fights for his breath deep within his lungs as he lays back, dragging Forde over top him.

Momentarily both exhausted, Forde leads his knee to tangle into Kyle's legs.

Running Kyle's fingers down the curve of Forde's back, as Forde hums into Kyle's neck and reaches his hand to hold one of Kyle's; The buzz of Forde's peaceful sigh nuzzling into his skin makes Kyle question again...

That maybe, Kyle's hard work really does pay off. And Forde will _never_ get the chance to truly feel quite as good from every aspect of this; As opposed to the way Kyle does.

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT WTITE SMUT I CANT DO IT IM SO BADDDD IM SO BAD AT WR*TING ANYTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG BUT SMUT'S SO UFKCIFN HARD ITS LIKE HOW TO MAKE IT NOT CRINGE bc its a DIFFERENT FORM of cringe MAN IDK HOWWWW
> 
> sexiest thing about me: anyone who ever may click anything i write just has to accept left handed, topping, kyle . no questions asked. u cant do anything about it. i love it. either its just too ridiculous and they couldnt handle it and are like "man this is awful wtf" and head out,, or they would read thru it anyway in disagreement . i love it. 
> 
> is my fordekyle fics for me ? is all for me, yes. except the rare nsfw shit:
> 
> THATS for me for ONLY in the time i enjoy as im writing it. after that is no longer for me bc its too terrible and i can never reread the smutty stuff bc it only makes me cringe.
> 
> oh well... if in the moment i write i sometimes get so invested i FORGET that my body feels like its on fire during particular fic instances.... and this is such one... (thats rare that hardly ever happens) then i'll fuckin' take it. regardless if i can or cant bring myself to go back and reread ever.


End file.
